In due time
by badgalbri
Summary: Patience is key but sometimes it sucks. Everything doesn't always go perfect the first round but in due time, all could work out. Oneshot.


**09/03/2005**

All my life, I was give the role of Miss Preppy. A mixture of a Type A personality and the girl next door. And according to some of the boys in my class, I had a great body to add to that list but I hated being admired for my looks. My brains were what would get me far in life.

It was the first day of my freshman year. It was also the first day I met Duncan, I was only 14. Straight bad boy demeanor. Cocky attitude. And amazing looks to add to it. There were those piercing blue eyes and his olive skin. It made him look pure but he was anything but. He had a green mohawk when I first met him but two months later, he dyed it back black and let his hair grow back. It gave him this seductive older guy look even though he was just a year older than me. He instantly became friends with my older brother Shane so I knew I would be seeing him a lot.

* * *

 **10/06/2006**

Their friendship blossomed into being best friends. It became normal for Duncan and their other best friend Geoff to always be over or for Shane to always be at Duncan's. They were either playing video games, hitting on girls or playing soccer outside. On a larger scale, we were all friends. It was us, my sister Cheryl, Duncan's cousin Harper and Geoff. Girls would try to use us to get to him but I always brushed it off. I liked him but I was one of the few to not fall under the charms of the celebrity.

He would always call me a bunch of random nicknames. He called me babe once and Shane flipped so he never did that one again. He eventually settled with Princess. I told him I hated it but it only made him call me that more.

Today was Friday and like any other Friday after school, I was in the kitchen eating my snack before homework and Duncan was hanging out with Shane. Cheryl was over on the couch, probably online shopping when we heard yelling coming from upstairs.

"No. Are you fucking kidding me?" someone yelled. Cheryl and I instantly locked our eyes in confusion on what was going on.

"Come on man, it's not that deep. You taking it to far," the other tried to rationalize.

"No I'm not. You trying to cross a line," he responded. It was my brother. I could now tell due to his voice leveling off.

"At least I tried to run it by you first. But fuck it, I don't need this."

"Then get the fuck out." It was a moment of silence before a door slammed and I saw Duncan coming downstairs. He paused at the bottom when he caught my eye then swiftly turned back to the door. He just walked out, without a word. Flynn didn't say anything the rest of the day and Cheryl and I didn't ask what happened.

* * *

 **10/07/2006**

Tomorrow came and around the same time, there was a knock at the door. I was by myself in the living room watching TV so I got up to look through the peephole. And there was Duncan. I debated on letting him in before opening the door.

"Hey Princess," he said as he walked in. "Is Shane here?"

"Should you even be here?" I ask with attitude. No way was I getting in the middle of this fight or being the reason it continued by letting Duncan in.

"Too late for that question now that you've let me in, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes in response. "Relax Princess, I'm just going to smooth thing over. Promise," he added the last part with a sarcastic tone. I didn't respond and retreated back to the couch as he walks towards the stairs. Just as he's up two stairs, I speak up.

"You sure it's okay Duncan?"

"That depends on your brother," he smirks before turning back. I sit on the couch, waiting to hear something or someone but for the first 10 minutes, there's nothing. I go back to watching my TV show until 30 minutes later, Duncan comes back down and over to the couch.

"Everything good?" I ask curiously as I did want to know. Shane was my brother and I did consider Duncan to be a friend.

"Not exactly," he answers with a straight face that I couldn't read at all.

"I knew you shouldn't of gone up there," I say annoyingly before I pause. "But there was no yelling so that's progress," I respond as I turn my head back to the TV. He lightly chuckles and I turn back, looking at him confused.

"Oh me and Shane? We're good. Arguments not going to shake us," he says with a smile as he plops down on the other side of the couch, my eyes following him the whole way.

"I'm lost. Then what's wrong?" I ask confused.

"You haven't let me take you on a date yet."

"What?" I ask with a slight laugh. Duncan, the ladies' man and player, on a date with me? He's got to be joking.

"You heard me," he looks at me smugly.

"Oh please. You just want to add me to your list of girls. Another trophy on your wall. Your best friend's sister? That'll be a score," I say rolling my eyes.

"That's really how you think of me?" he responds. He even sounded kind of disappointed, it was as if I could feel some sadness in his voice.

"I've only known you for about a year but you're a player. I mean, you and Shane go out with girls every weekend and ditch them. Plus, my room is next door to his and the walls are pretty thin so I also hear you discuss it."

"Are you comparing yourself to them? Cause you know you're nothing like them."

"Why do I feel like you've used that line before?"

"Beats me but that's not all I am. I'm just asking for one night and if you don't want to go again, I won't ask," he says confidently. Before I can respond, he adds, "You don't know me as well as you think. I'm different than the guy you hear about around school."

"Oh really?" I ask with a proud smile.

"Yeah," he says before pausing. "For the right person." He then adds his signature smirk as always. I decide to stop beating around the bush and just be straightforward.

"So when are you taking me on a date?" His smirk fades into shock before going to a genuine smile.

"Tonight, 7pm. Wear something nice but casual."

"Tonight? It's already 4pm," I frown, trying to argue.

"Then you better get ready Princess," he winks as he gets up to walk towards the door.

And that was the beginning of us. I found out later that night that they were yelling because Shane didn't want me to date Duncan but he got over it. Duncan started visiting more after that and Shane understood that he was going to be with me sometimes and vice versa.

* * *

 **06/17/2008**

Duncan was everything. And my first at everything too. My first boyfriend. The first guy I had sex with. The first guy I was in love with. The first guy to break my heart. We were sitting on the couch at my house like any other Sunday afternoon. But this one would be different from the rest.

"Well this is coming out of nowhere," I say. I try to use bitterness to mask my sadness but here was no way. Duncan had just broken up with me.

"Look, I don't want to do this either but-"

"Then why are you? You're not making any sense Harris." He knew I only used his last name to annoy him or when I was angry.

"It's really not you, Court."

"Then what the fuck is it?" I start while standing up. "If it's not me and not you, then who is it? Is it someone else? Is there another girl?" I ask, growing in frustration.

"No, never. I could never do that to you," he said as rose from the couch to meet me.

"But you can do this?" I could feel the anger drip in my voice.

"Look, I'm going away for college and I just feel like it's better that we're not together right now. Like with the separation and new environments, I feel like it's too much."

"Too much? What you're saying is not enough but it's letting me know everything I need to about you. I really believed you that day when you said you were different than the guy everyone portrayed you to be. Guess I was wrong huh?" I say before pausing. "Get out Duncan."

"Courtney, come on," he says trying to reach out to me.

"Don't even. You want to end things with me then I'll just end all communication between us. Don't forget to tell the everyone in college you're single now so all the girls know you're available too," I say in spite. He begins to walk towards the door then pauses after he opens it.

"I'm sorry Courtney," he says before walking out.

"Me too." I walked back over to the couch and just sat there thinking how this was almost two years down the drain and for what? As time went on, Shane got the full story and stopped talking to Duncan but I told him it was fine. Duncan didn't come over that much and when he did, I would either stay in my room and go out somewhere.

* * *

 **08/27/2009**

Today was the day I started school at University of Southern California. The same school Duncan went to. It was weird. He had a girlfriend already that he had met the year before. That definitely stung.

* * *

 **04/09/2011**

As the years went on, we became part of the same group of friends again. It was the same as high school plus Bridgette and DJ. Bridgette had become my best friend around this time and my closest friend with the years to come. It was also around this time when he stopped coming around as much. I was currently with Justin and we had just recently passed our one year anniversary. Being with Justin allowed it to not affect me as much. Shane said Duncan had just broke up with his girlfriend so he just wanted focus on school so he would mainly just hang out with Shane, Geoff or DJ.

* * *

 **03/17/2014**

I was 23 now, still living with Cheryl as I had been for the last 4 years. I was 2 months shy of getting my Masters and was working for a Fortune 500 company to work my way up in business operations. I was single at the time, having dumped my last boyfriend some months ago when I realized how annoying he was. He lasted about 8 months which is a third of how long I was with Justin. Justin and I ended on good terms though.

It was my brother's birthday when I saw him again. He looked the same as he did whenever I randomly saw him. Smooth olive skin, light blue eyes and shaggy black hair with his street boy style. He immediately walked over to me after making eye contact, something I didn't want.

"Hey Court," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Duncan. Haven't seen you in awhile," I say while taking a sip of my Long Island. I was going to need something harder after this.

"Miss me?" he smirks. The same one he's been doing for the last 9 years.

"Try again," I say, fake rolling my eyes. He begins looking around before turning back to me.

"I don't see your boyfriend around. What's his name? Steven right?"

"It's Scott. And we broke up awhile ago," I say in my matter-of-fact tone. I knew that he knew Scott's name and was doing it to just get under my skin.

"Aw, that's too bad," he said fake pouting by sticking his bottom lip out. He used to do that to win our arguments.

"And why is that?" I ask curiously.

"Actually, it's pretty good because now I can bother you without his annoying ass in the way." I laugh for a quick second at his remark before returning back to the conversation.

"And since when do you hold a conversation with me for more than a minute? Let me guess," I begin before putting my finger to my chin like I was actually thinking about it. "You're single and your most recent booty call dropped you so you need some companionship?" I ask annoyed.

"Wow you read me like a book," he responds sarcastically and smiling.

"Then what is it?"

"I just want to be your friend," he says shrugging.

"Really?" I inquire and he nods his head in response.

* * *

 **08/11/2014**

The first couple of weeks, it was the whole group but we started to hang out on our own and have real conversations like friends, and not exes. He would talk about it if it happened to slide into conversation but stopped after a month. I knew he was messing with girls while we became friends and on some level, it annoyed me but I let it go.

In the beginning, he would tell me if he was 'busy,' which is code for being with some random girl but then it was like he always had free time. He would come over then we would stuff our faces with pizza. Or I would stop by to see him and play with his dog, Bowser. Tonight was like any other Thursday night. I was waiting for him to come over as I forced him to watch Grey's Anatomy with me. It was around 6:30pm when the bell rang. I instantly perked up and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole to see Duncan and smiled when I saw his face.

"Hey Princess," he said as I opened the door.

"Hey Dunkie," I smile.

"Come on, you know I hate that name," he fake pouted.

"I told you not call me Princess anymore so we're even," I respond as crossing my arms.

"So I can't call you Princess?" he inquired smirking as he walked past me. He put his arm on my waist as he spoke then slid it across as he walked.

"No," I blush as I shut the door. I always hated that he always gave me that feeling, not matter how long it had been.

"There's no way?" he pestered. He flopped down on the couch with his feet up.

"No. I didn't like it when I was your girlfriend and I still don't like it now that we're friends," I laugh as I open the fridge to look for a drink.

"I liked you as my girlfriend." I didn't move a muscle when he said it. It was almost like a movie. My face instantly scrunched up as I realized where this conversation is going. I grabbed the water bottle then turned around to see him no longer of the couch but walking towards the other side of the island.

"You didn't," I say with a straight face. "It was too much remember?" I say bitterly as I look down to the bottle.

"I was 17, I didn't know anything then. You were perfect," he said. After a couple seconds, he added, "And you still are."

"Duncan, don't do this. Please."

"Why not?" he says leaning over the island.

"We've been good friends these past months and we've been fine like this," I continue while pointing back and forth between us as I say 'this'. And I was right. We had been great as friends.

"I know you see the way I look at you sometimes," he smiles. "And I see those random blushes," he adds with a laugh before turning back to his serious but gentle look. "Look I fucked up bad in the past and I was wrong but I thought I was sparing you pain. I didn't think I could commit to something so serious but I was really just scared."

"You're so stupid," I start, shaking my head. "You think I wasn't scared? We could've went through it together."

"I know and that's my fault Court. But I want to try again," he says as he begins to walk closer. "We're older and I'm ready. I want to commit to this, to us, to you," he says as he now in right front of me. "To me, you and Bowser," I instantly laugh when he adds in Bowser. He knows I love that dog. And just like first time...

"So when are you taking me on a date?"

* * *

 **05/02/2016**

"Come on Princess, it'll be way easier that way," he pleads.

"That doesn't even make sense Duncan."

"Look, your sister is about to get her own place on the other side of town. Instead of looking for a whole new place, just come live with me." We had been going back and forth over this for a couple of days since my sister finalized her plan to move out.

"I don't know. Do you really think we're ready?" I ask nervously.

"You basically already live there. Plus Bowser loves you. And so many of your clothes are there that my bill has gone up from all the laundry I do," he says with a laugh that makes me smile. "Nothing would make me happier than having you live with me and waking up to you every morning."

"Well," I begin and begins to stick out his bottom lip. "When you put it like that, how can a girl say no?"

* * *

 **07/29/2016**

I had moved all my clothes and shoes into Duncan's apartment about 2 months ago. I kept some of my stuff and the rest I put in storage, just in case I ever needed it. I was laying in the bed after work when I heard the front door open.

"Babe?" I yelled.

"Hey baby," he replied as walked into the room in his suit. He always looked so good in it. He bent down to give me a kiss then to go hang his jacket up on the door. "I got some good news." I instantly perk up from position and sit on my knees to hear what he has to say.

"Ooo what is it?"

"I've been looking around and I think I've found the perfect house for us."

"A house? Baby when did we talk about that?" I ask. I wasn't upset, just thrown off. But in a pleasant way.

"Only once. But I don't want us to stay cooped up in this place. I wanted to get you a house. Plus Bridgette and Heather think you'll like it."

"You showed them?" I ask and he smiles in response. I playfully throw the pillow at him. Heather had been my best friend for the last 6 years. Her and Duncan have a good relationship due to their similar personalities so I'm not surprised. "Well let me see it asshole." And it was gorgeous. Two floors and three bedrooms. He knew I didn't want anything big so this was perfect.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Good because we're moving in a month," he said as he tackled me to the bed.

* * *

 **10/07/2016**

"I just need to get in the shower real quick. I already know what I'm going to wear," I say as I step in the shower. We were going out to dinner tonight with Duncan's parents. I tried to hurry up in the shower so we wouldn't be late. I grab the towel and wrap my body before I walk out and there he was, kneeling on the bath mat.

"Duncan what are you doing?" But I knew what he was doing. Kneeling on ONE knee, staring me in my eyes. I knew what it was but that didn't make it anymore real for me.

"Courtney Maya Gonzales, not only have you made me better but you complete me in ways I didn't even know I was lacking. Your love is out of this would and I never want you to leave my side. So today, on the 10 year anniversary of our first date, I ask... will you be my wife?" As he finishes, I already have tears running down my face as I nod my head and he takes out the ring to put on my finger. I bend down to hug him and lose my towel in the process but I didn't care.

I later found out that there was never a dinner to attend. He just thought it would be a funny to propose while I was in a towel with my hair dripping wet.

* * *

 **07/17/2017**

Today was the day of our wedding. Our wedding. I never got tired of saying that. I never wanted a large wedding and luckily, neither did he. We just invited our close family members and friends. We wanted it to be intimate, not some big wedding extravaganza. I had his aunt Victoria design my dress and it was to die for. And there I was, standing across the love of my life as the priest asked us to say our vows.

"Courtney, I've loved you since I was 15. I'm sorry I didn't show it some of those years but I think you've always known. I don't know a woman that's more driven, beautiful, confident or stubborn than you," he says as people laugh at the stubborn part. "You complete in ways that I didn't even know I wasn't whole in. I can't wait to continue this journey with you and spend the rest of our days together."

"Duncan Lee Harris. What can I say other than finally? You have always been my best friend before anything. There was moments when I wanted no one but you around. Even when I tried to push you away, you were always there. Your love is something I don't deserve but one that I will always need. I love you so much and I can't wait to grow old with you my love."

"Do you take Courtney as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest asks.

"I do," he says with a smile.

"Do you take Duncan as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest then asks me.

"I do."

"Courtney and Duncan, bear witness to the love of God in this world, so that those to whom love is a stranger will find in you good and generous friends. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and husband."

I was now Mrs. Duncan Harris.

* * *

 **02/07/2019**

I was in the bathroom throwing up when Duncan came in. I had left the office early because I was feeling like shit. I told my bosses I was sick but I knew what it was, considering my period had not come yet.

"Princess where you at?" Duncan yelled out. "I came home early when I saw your text."

"In the bathroom," I tried to say quietly. But I knew he heard me as soon as he walked in to see me sitting on the group next to the toilet. He immediately dropped his stuff outside the door then walked in to help me up.

"What's going on Princess? You ate something bad?"

"No but I think you gave me something," I say, trailing off at the end then looking down at my feet.

"I haven't been sick in awhile. Maybe it's something from the office," he says confused. "What do you even have?" I give it a minute before I finally look back up at him. Just as I start to speak, I can feel something rising up so I immediately lunch over the toilet. He holds my hair back and once I finish, I look back at him.

"I'm pregnant Duncan."

"So when you said I gave you something, you meant a baby?" he asked. He looked like he was trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. I just nodded in return. We were in silence for awhile before he spoke back up. "My baby is having a baby." My face immediately lit up after hearing him say that.

"So you're not mad?" I ask nervously while standing back up.

"Of course not," he beamed. "I've always wanted kids and for you to be their mother. I know you wanted to wait until you got your promotion and you got it a couple of months ago so this is perfect."

"Okay," I say, smiling like a little girl. "Well I want to go to the doctors to make sure. I'm kind of just going on a whim here."

"Baby or not, I still love you," he said then kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

 **09/21/2019**

Logan David Harris.

He was beautiful. He had his dad's olive skin, my brown eyes and brown wavy hair. A couple of months ago, Duncan turned the second room, which was his office, into a nursery. I spent so much time with Bridgette, Heather & his mom designing it.

Four months later, Duncan bought us a four bedroom house. Sleeping with Logan right next door with the thin walls was not pleasant for my sex life. I made sure he picked the best neighborhood possible.

* * *

 **04/05/2022**

We waited awhile to have another kid. It was good for us as neither of us had any experience with kid. Logan became the light of our lives. But today, we were getting a new one.

Our daughter, Yasmine Selene Harris. She was spitting image of me except she had his blue eyes. She was a major daddy's girl but never took my place as his princess.

* * *

A/N: I have this bad habit of going back to stories and redoing them with more detail so here you go, whether you wanted it or not.


End file.
